


Lifts Home

by yukimahou



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Request Meme, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukimahou/pseuds/yukimahou
Summary: Koyama's car won't start.A fic written for the JE new year meme (2011).





	Lifts Home

Koyama groaned for the fifth time as his car refused to start up. How had this happened? It had worked fine this morning and now here he is sitting, in the nearly deserted car park late at night, with a tired Tegoshi spewed out in his passenger seat, in a car that wouldn’t start.  
“Kei~ Why aren’t we moving yet??” Tegoshi whined, turning his head slightly to stare lazily at Koyama.  
“My car’s battery appears to have died, sorry Tegoshi” He faced the younger, apologizing even though the younger decided on the spur of the moment to mooch a lift off of Koyama. He came in this morning with Massu, saying he didn’t feel like driving, but then didn’t leave with Massu and decided to tag along with Koyama instead.  
“Oh” Tegoshi said, slowly sitting up straighter.  
“I’ll call a taxi so long, I’ll get the services to come and fix it tomorrow.” But before Koyama could type a number in on his phone, Tegoshi put his hand on it.  
“no need yet” Tegoshi whispered, chills went down Koyama’s spine, Tegoshi’s tone had dropped to a dangerous level, and Koyama wasn’t sure what was going to happen next.  
“wh… what do you mean?” Koyama stuttered.  
“I thought we could… kill some time together… and hang out” Tegoshi leant back in his seat, his lips slightly pouting, but his tone stayed the same, something about it was dark, dangerous yet at the same time alluring. Koyama didn’t know what to do.  
“I see” He said, leaning back in his seat, starting out the front window.  
“Kei-chan” Koyama turned his head to find Tegoshi centimetres away from him, “You’re too easy” he said before gentle meeting Koyama’s lips. Koyama froze, unable to process what exactly is going on. Something told him he should move away, but Tegoshi’s soft lips were tempting him a different way. Koyama was about to say something, but Tegoshi took the change to slip his tongue in instead. The kiss suddenly turning more passionate and heading towards aggressive.  
Tegoshi moved slowly, but it didn’t take too long before he was straddling Koyama, his one hand pulling on Koyama’s hair lightly while the other one searched for the chairs lever. For a brief moment, their kiss broke as Koyama suddenly found himself flying backwards with his seat. He took a second to breath before he reached up and pulled Tegoshi down with him.  
“You… give in … quick” Tegoshi said between kisses. But Tegoshi didn’t mind as he slowly moved down Koyama’s neck, unbuttoning the shirt as he went along. Koyama lets out a high squeak when Tegoshi bites down on one of his nipples. The atmosphere between them suddenly dropping to a dark lust. Tegoshi grins up at him as Koyama’s hands start moving to strip the two of them of clothes.  
The moment their erections brushed was bliss, both moaning, succumbing to the heat. Koyama gently wrapped his hands around Tegoshi’s member and gently stroked, while his other hand cupped his cheek.  
“I don’t keep lube in my car, just to let you know” Koyama uttered huskily to Tegoshi who was nuzzling into his hand.  
“That’s ok, there’s some in my bag” Tegoshi replied as he reached over to the other seat to pull out the small bottle, handing it to Koyama, who just raised an eyebrow. Trust Tegoshi to be prepared.  
It didn’t take long before Koyama slipped his fingers into Tegoshi, moving them slightly as Tegoshi practically purred on top of him. He quickly picked up the pace, and just as Tegoshi seemed to be falling apart, he pulled them out.  
Tegoshi whined, leaning forward to bite at Koyama’s lips slightly while positioning himself. He gave a lick to Koyama’s lips before impaling himself on Koyama. Groans escaping both of their mouths.  
Tegoshi slowly started to move his hands wandering around to find support as his pace increased.  
“Don’t… ahh.. grab the emergency bre-ah-ak… you might kills… urg… us.” Koyama moaned out, his hands finding Tegoshi’s hips, thrusting his own to try and get deeper each time.  
Their pace became ragged and harder as they slowly reached their peak.  
“Kei-chan… please” Koyama wrapped his fingers around his member, pumping him fast pushing Tegoshi right over the edge.  
Tegoshi looked gorgeous in his peak, his head thrown back, his body curved beautifully, his hair falling messily around his face, moaning as he rode out his orgasm. It was that alone that sent Koyama over the edge.  
“Yuya~” Koyama moaned as his hands gripped Tegoshi’s hips harder, cumming deep into Tegoshi.  
It took a few moments before they caught their breaths, Tegoshi lying on top of Koyama, totally spent. He wanted to snuggle right now, but Koyama’s car really wasn’t the best of places.  
“We should go home” Tegoshi said, slowly moving his tired body.  
“The car doesn’t start” Koyama said, as he watched Tegoshi quickly pull on his clothes before leaning back down and crashing their lips together. Tegoshi let out a cheeky grin before slipping out of the car, round to the bonnet, fiddling with something and then was back in the passenger seat as Koyama was doing up his jeans.  
“Try now” Tegoshi said, grinning.  
“Don’t tell me …” The car started… “What did you do?!” Koyama turned to Tegoshi who casually avoided his eyes.  
After a pause, Tegoshi turned to face him, kissed him gently, “So round two at yours?”


End file.
